Il fut soir et il fut matin
by Faustine et Violette
Summary: La mission sera rapide. Gokudera aura tout le temps de se reposer après l'avoir effectuée. Et Yamamoto pourra dormir en paix. N'est-ce pas?


**Il fut soir et il fut matin.**

**One shot.**

Base : Reborn

Genre : Angst. Mais je promet une happy end.

Couples : Yamamoto X Gokudera et d'autres en fond. Je fais les couples que je veux !

Disclaimer : Reborn et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. Nous, on a juste les mangas et encore, pas tous.

Note : Un truc qui me tournait dans la tête. Pardon, je refais du angst alors que je déteste ça. J'ai mis un rated T à cause du thème qui est assez dur, mais je ne pense pas que cela le mérite sinon. J'écris cette fic avec tout mon cœur.

* * *

Assis au bord d'une fenêtre, au premier étage de la résidence Vongola, Hayato Gokudera fumait tranquillement, comme il avait coutume de le faire.

Tout était calme et paisible autour de lui, et rien ne laissait paraître qu'il se trouvait dans l'antichambre d'un des plus grands parrains de la mafia. Il voyait, de son poste d'observation, des paysages que nous aurions l'occasion de contempler si nous prenions un peu le temps de vivre.

Sa vie, Gokudera la ressentait par chaque pore de sa peau, parce qu'il avait dû payer cher pour la conserver. Nombre de ses subordonnés étaient tombés au combat.

Autrefois, il se battait seul, pour son boss et ses idéaux. Aujourd'hui, il se contentait de donner des ordres et de n'intervenir que si la situation se présentait particulièrement périlleuse.

Cette condition agaçait Smokin' bomb, mais il s'agissait de la dure vie d'homme de main.

L'homme sentit l'air bruisser dans son dos. Il ne se retourna pas, car il savait qui venait. Le pas se fit rapide et l'air se chargea en une douce atmosphère réconfortante. Il leva la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Oh, lui répondit l'autre, je t'ai dérangé ?

Gokudera ne répondit pas, mais tourna suffisamment la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur. Le garçon avait le même âge que lui, mais paraissait plus vieux tant sa carrure était massive et son regard intense. On pouvait lire dans sa voix toute la force de la jeunesse. Son katana négligemment attaché dans son dos témoignait de son expérience d'épéiste. Il était le meilleur de la région et quiconque l'ayant défié regrettait aujourd'hui ses actes. Il se nommait Yamamoto Takeshi et était connu par tout le pays, et ceci en excluant son appartenance à la mafia. Yamamoto ne tuait jamais ses adversaires et préférait les garder pour plus tard (c'était ainsi qu'il disait) afin de les re-combattre. Son immaturité d'esprit agaçait beaucoup d'autres mafieux, y compris Gokudera. Il lui adressa un regard noir.

-Désolé, désolé, reprit l'épéiste avec un sourire candide, Tsuna nous a confié une mission assez secrète alors je voulais t'en parler seul à seul.

-Je suis seul, là. Exprime toi brièvement.

L'autre garçon dodelina de la tête gaiement. Hayato soupira : quel ennui que ce type !

-C'est une histoire de drogue. Tsuna aimerait qu'on aille démanteler un petit réseau qui fait passer de la coke via des mules.

-Si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi c'est secret défense ?

-Hum. Mukuro a possédé le corps d'un des mecs pour avoir des informations. Ils utilisent des enfants en temps que mules qu'ils entassent dans des conditions atroces. Il parait même que si l'un d'entre eux meurt, les autres doivent tout de même le porter jusqu'à destination. C'est d'une atrocité sans nom et notre Mukuro est sortit de là tout déboussolé. Il semblait avoir perdu pas mal de repères et Tsuna l'a fait mettre en observation parce qu'il agissait bizarrement. Ca a dû lui faire un choc et peut-être même lui rappeler son passé…

-On est pas là pour faire de la psychologie à deux balles… Où, quand et qui ?

-On part dés que je t'ai tout expliqué, sourit le brun qui était habitué à l'agressivité de l'autre, ça se passe dans une ville voisine et je connais déjà le chemin. Quand à ceux qui nous accompagnent, il y aura un peu de tes hommes et un peu des miens, mais ça doit rester assez sobre parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'on va trouver là bas. On doit éliminer les membres du réseau et neutraliser les leaders. Il faut les emmener à Tsuna après.

-Parfait. On y va.

Gokudera écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier prés de la fenêtre. Son camarade souffla :

-Il faudra tout de même que tu te décides à arrêter.

-Ca ne te regarde pas…

Les deux hommes se tournèrent le dos et fermèrent les yeux. Il s'agissait d'un rituel lorsqu'ils partaient en mission ensemble, une sorte de prière silencieuse pour que tout se passe pour le mieux. Leurs querelles d'enfants étaient passées depuis longtemps mais ils gardaient encore des distances l'un envers l'autre. Leurs raisons étaient différentes.

Pour Yamamoto, la barrière à franchir entre animosité et amitié était faible, mais il craignait de blesser son collègue en agissant comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il ne voulait pas froisser Gokudera, parce qu'il appréciait beaucoup être en sa compagnie et n'imaginait pas un monde sans lui.

Il semblait à Hayato que le brun était beaucoup trop jovial pour être son compagnon. Il avait encore du mal à le cerner et cela le gênait d'autant plus. Mais il aimait vraiment le voir sourire à Tsuna.

Toute la vie des deux gardiens tournait autour de leur boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Ce dernier n'avait à présent de faible que l'apparence. D'une taille plus petite que la normale, il avait le teint pâle, l'œil fuyant et la voix tremblotante. Cependant, il connaissait ses devoirs et tâchait de toujours bien les appliquer. Lorsqu'il donnait des ordres, il ne le semblait pas, tant son ton était doux. Lorsqu'il réprimandait, on aurait dit une mère grondant gentiment son fils. Il suffisait de le voir une fois pour croire en sa cause. Même les plus teigneux s'étaient soumis à la vue de ce petit bout emplit de sagesse. Sagesse et pouvoir qu'il avait acquis grâce à ses gardiens qui étaient toujours là pour veiller sur lui ainsi que son tuteur, Reborn.

Hayato se leva.

Les deux hommes partirent d'un même élan vers leur lieu de prédilection sous les regards bienveillants des portraits des anciens parrains Vongola. Tsuna, en fin de liste, était presque terminé, il ne manquait plus que les ombres sur la peinture. C'était Gokudera, en bon bras droit, qui s'était chargé de dessiner puis peindre son boss. La mission était simple, il devrait être rentré pour déjeuner. Ensuite, il pourrait reprendre et finir son œuvre.

* * *

Yamamoto laissa tomber son épée qui atteint le sol avant lui. Il se laissa choir lentement, le sang coulant de toutes les parcelles de son corps.

Personne ne le vit.

La mission avait mal tourné et ils avaient dû appeler des renforts. Même avec l'aide de Tsunayoshi, l'affaire avait été rude.

Le dernier ennemi était occis, mais à quel prix ?

Déjà, on se dépêchait de chercher les blessés et de compter les morts. Yamamoto entendit le sang battre dans ses oreilles et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Il songea sans peur qu'il allait mourir.

Une ombre le recouvrit. Péniblement, il ouvrit les yeux et distingua un subordonné de Gokudera qui appela ce dernier.

Yamamoto voulut dire qu'il avait mal, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche et il se perdit en sons désarticulés.

-Arrêtes de simuler, ça marche pas, lui lança Gokudera avec mépris.

Il se pencha vers son collègue et tenta de le relever. Le corps lourd de Takeshi retomba sur le sol sans douceur.

-Tu pourrais faire un effort…

Et soudain, le fumeur vit la plaie. Large. Béante et mortelle. Yamamoto n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir s'il le laissait ainsi. Mais Gokudera n'arrivait pas à agir. Il ne sentait plus ses muscles et son corps tout entier le faisait souffrir.

Hayato avait déjà vu des morts. Il avait déjà tué des inconnus. Parfois, lorsqu'il voyait une plaie, il ressentait une légère douleur dans l'abdomen, mais il savait que c'était une réaction normale pour un être humain. Aujourd'hui, il aurait aimé ne pas être un humain. Il pencha la tête.

Au loin, il entendait Tsuna qui arrivait au pas de course, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Yamamoto mourrait. Il allait enfin devenir le vrai bras droit. Cette nuisance disparaissait de sa vie à tout jamais. Il ne le verrait plus, jamais plus.

Il s'agenouilla pour le regarder partir.

A travers ses yeux injectés de sang, l'épéiste voyait l'autre gardien le regarder comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. C'était un regard de dément. Il retrouva la parole :

-C'est bête, murmura t-il, quitte à mourir, j'aurais préféré que ce soit à Namimori.

-Ta gueule ! Répondit l'autre.

-J'suis désolé.

-Tu vas pas mourir.

Mais tous deux ne croyaient pas en ces paroles. Les mains de Gokudera étaient couvertes du sang de Yamamoto. Il esquissa un sourire :

-T'es pas beau à voir.

Pour toute réponse, l'ex-sportif rit en s'étouffant dans son sang.

-J'ai mal…

C'était le fumeur qui parlait. L'autre le regarda avec un sourire :

-Tu as mal où ?

-Je sais pas.

-Gokudera, je suis désolé, j'aimerais bien quelque chose…

Yamamoto rassembla tous ses efforts pour lever une main sanglante sur son moins qu'ami. Il la posa dans ses cheveux couleur d'argent. Le sang poisseux s'y déposa mais ils n'en eurent cure. Avec l'infinie tendresse que seul celui qui meurt avec regret peut avoir, il l'abattit sur son torse. La plaie empestait, mais le gardien de la tempête ne se retira pas. Il se mit soudain à trembler :

-Attends… c'est une blague ? Tu vas pas mourir n'est-ce pas ?

Il attrapa l'autre par les épaules en le secouant :

-Allez, remues-toi ! Debout ! Ne pars pas !

Dans un élan de folie, le garçon cola son visage à celui du moribond. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, des larmes coulaient sur sa face crasseuse. Il caressa avec son nez celui de son vis-à-vis, ses yeux, ses joues, et parcourant tout ce qui était l'autre, il reniflait, s'essuyait et respirait comme un enfant. La main dans les cheveux de Gokudera descendit sur sa joue.

-Hayato…

-Tais-toi…

-Hayato…

-Tu meurs pas !

-Hayato, faut que je te dise…

-S'il te plait…

-J'ai toujours voulu être ton ami, Hayato…

-Non !

-J'ai toujours aimé être avec toi…

-Pas ça !

-Je pense que… peut-être que… peut-être que je…

Un flot de sang emplit la bouche du mourant lorsqu'il voulut redire le prénom de l'autre. Le regard perdu, Gokudera hurlait :

-Dis-le !

-Je… Hayato… Peut-être que… Hayato…

-Dis-le !

-Hayato… Hayato… Haya…

Avec un dernier sursaut, Yamamoto se tut.

Gokudera lâcha lentement le corps. Ses mains étaient encore dégoulinantes de sang. Il les regarda et vit qu'il tremblait. Des frissons lui parcouraient tout le corps. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme irrégulier. Le tremblement gagnait ses lèvres. Il les ouvrit et voulu parler.

Avec un mouvement de colère, il lança son visage vers le ciel dans l'espoir de pousser un long cri libérateur, mais rien ne vint. Aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes et il resta longtemps à hurler sans bruit. De nouveau, il regarda ses mains. Il entendait à peine le bruit des autres qui se hâtaient de ramasser le corps et se pressaient autour d'eux. Il se sentit basculer de côté, tomber à terre et il s'évanouit.

Les larmes sur ses joues arrêtèrent de couler.

* * *

-Bonjour Gokudera-Kun. Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

Hayato ne répondit pas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne savait plus comment parler. Ni pourquoi parler. Tsuna s'assit.

-Aujourd'hui, Uni-San a fait un discours auprès de plusieurs politiques importants –il cita des noms. Cela s'est très bien passé et je pense que nous allons avoir le gouvernement de notre côté. Du moins, pour cette affaire là. Je t'en ai parlé ?

Les mains posées sur ses genoux, Hayato entendait sans écouter le discours de son boss. Autrefois, il aurait tout de suite approuvé mais autrefois ne serait jamais aujourd'hui.

-Je t'ai apporté des vêtements propres. Je les ai fait déposer dans ta chambre. J'ai aussi apporté un livre, celui que tu avais commencé.

Ses cheveux arrivaient à présent un peu au dessus sa taille. Tous les matins, une infirmière les brossait. Tous les matins, une infirmière le mettait dans son fauteuil. Il ne mangeait presque plus. Quel intérêt ?

-La tentative d'assassinat de Xanxus a été déjouée. C'était juste une famille inférieure qui voulait mettre la main sur la Varia pour nous exterminer plus facilement. Je suis content que personne n'ait été blessé.

Le regard vide, Hayato percevait des bribes de phrases qui n'avaient pas de sens à présent. Il inclina la tête sans s'en rendre compte.

Tsuna regardait son ancien bras droit qui ne disait pas un mot, comme depuis trois ans. Cela faisait trois ans que Yamamoto était mort. Trois ans que Gokudera était dans cet hôpital, oubliant peu à peu comment marcher, pourquoi manger et l'importance de vivre.

Assis sur un banc, le boss des Vongola lui rendait sa visite hebdomadaire. Il ne l'avait jamais manqué, venait parfois accompagné d'autres membres de la famille et lui parlait de tout et de rien, des nouvelles, avec l'espoir qu'il lui accorde un regard, ou un sourire. Parfois, le gardien de la tempête hochait la tête gravement pour approuver Tsuna. Il n'avait pas oublié ses devoirs mais ne pouvait plus les accomplir. Bianchi avait été extrêmement touchée par la double perte qu'avait subit la famille car il s'agissait de son frère. Elle était devenue froide et distante avec tous et ne parlait que pour confirmer des assassinats ou pour des missions complétées.

Le tableau, dans l'antichambre des Vongola, attendait toujours ses ombres.

-Gokudera-Kun… Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant de ça, peut-être que je te l'ai déjà dis mais Xanxus et Squalo ont annoncé leurs fiançailles. Ils se marient dans un mois. Tu voudras peut-être y aller ?

Hayato tourna vers son boss un regard profond incompréhensible. Mais Tsuna était heureux qu'il l'ait entendu. Il continua sur un ton plus joyeux :

-Tu sais, depuis que Dino-San et Hibari-San se sont mariés, il y a de plus en plus de fiançailles dans notre famille et aux alentours. D'ailleurs, ajouta t-il en rougissant, il serait temps que je m'y mette aussi…

Hayato acquiesça, plus par habitude que par réelle conviction.

-J'aimerais l'annoncer publiquement mais Mukuro-San n'est pas vraiment prêt à cela… Tu es le seul au courant de notre relation…

Il semblait que depuis le traumatisme de Mukuro, celui-ci s'était ouvert à Tsuna et qu'ils entretenaient à présent une relation assez intime. Le boss en parlait beaucoup et avec ardeur. S'il ne s'était pas senti si misérable, Gokudera se serait indigné mais il n'avait plus la force de penser à autre chose qu'à son propre malheur.

-Heu… Gokudera-Kun…

L'intéressé se tourna vers lui sans curiosité.

-Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire…

Gokudera acquiesça, l'encourageant involontairement.

-Ca fait longtemps que je veux te le dire. Ne te fâche pas.

Aucune réaction du gardien n'indiquait une quelconque émotion. Tsuna continua :

-C'est à propos de Yamamoto.

Voulant à tout prix éviter un deuil trop douloureux, le boss des Vongola avait interdit que l'on mette de tabou sur la mort de Yamamoto. Cependant, par pudeur, peut-être ou par respect, il ne l'évoquait jamais devant Gokudera. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux car il reconnut le nom.

-Yamamoto… est toujours vivant.

Le silence vint. Les yeux de Gokudera étaient toujours écarquillés et il essayait de comprendre l'information. Il lui sembla qu'une bombe éclatait dans sa tête. Ses mains, toujours posées sur ses genoux se crispèrent. Il ne regardait plus Tsuna.

-Après qu'on vous ait trouvé, toi évanouis et lui comme… mort, on l'a mit dans un hôpital avec peu d'espoir. Il était dans un coma profond et rien ne pouvait le sauver. On l'a soigné mais il mourrait. Soudain, je ne sais pas, le hasard peut-être, il s'est remis à vivre. Son corps est repartit dans une activité normale, mais il était toujours dans le coma. On ne t'a rien dit parce qu'on ne voulait pas que de faux espoirs te détruisent encore plus. On avait peur pour toi.

Le regard toujours baissé, Gokudera écoutait le discours que Tsuna récitait à toute vitesse. Il lui fit signe de la tête pour continuer.

-Il s'est réveillé. Il s'est réveillé il y a quatre mois. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien, plus du tout alors on ne lui a rien dit, pour ne pas qu'il accourt te voir. On a attendu la fin de sa rééducation, qu'il sache de nouveau parler, marcher et manger seul. Qu'il sache faire ce que tu ne peux plus faire…

De nouveau, un silence s'installa, mais Tsuna ne voulait plus s'arrêter :

-On lui a montré une photo de toi. On lui a tout raconté et il s'est souvenu, il se souvient, il se souvient de tout, il se souvient de toi et aujourd'hui, là, aujourd'hui, il va venir, il est là, il va venir pour toi, il va venir te voir !

Le visage baigné de la lumière du matin, Gokudera écoutait Tsuna. Il ne tremblait plus, il était bien. Il avait relevé la tête et ne pensait plus à rien. Takeshi était là. Takeshi était venu pour lui.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui. Sans se retourner, il savait qui c'était. Il ouvrit la bouche lentement et le son sortit, un peu rauque mais certain :

-Dis-le…

Et une voix douce lui répondit, une voix qui avait toute la force de la jeunesse :

-J'ai toujours voulu être ton ami Hayato. J'ai toujours aimé être avec toi. Et ça fait trois ans qu'il faut que je te dise que je crois que… je crois que tu m'aimes.

Un imbécile, pensa Hayato, et il sourit à cette pensée. Ce sourire lui fit mal aux mâchoires mais quelle importance ?

Tsuna s'était éloigné. Il regardait Takeshi qui regardait Hayato qui ne regardait que le bonheur.

-Bienvenue à la maison, murmura t-il pour lui-même, en songeant qu'il devrait rajouter deux invités de plus au mariage de Xanxus et Squalo.

FIN (et commencement).

* * *

Après moult réflexions, je suis arrivée à cette fiction :

Bon bah… J'aurais écris cette fiction avec tout mon cœur. J'avais vraiment très envie de l'écrire, c'était peut-être même le projet le plus important pour moi.

Si il y a une chose dont je souhaiterais parler, ce serait du titre.

Il m'est venu comme ça et c'est après quelques réflexions que j'ai trouvé qu'il était pertinent.

D'abord, la référence biblique : ça a quelque chose de très catholique que Gokudera se mette en pause jusqu'à ce que Yamamoto réapparaisse. Ca fait très « femme qui attend son époux »… Et surtout, on a une résurrection ! Mais bon, c'est pas vraiment l'idée qui me parait la plus intelligente.

Dans un deuxième temps, les personnages. Il se trouve que Gokudera est plutôt, d'après moi, un homme du soir alors que Yama est du matin. Pourtant, avec leurs cheveux, on dirait plutôt l'inverse. Je trouve ça intéressant mais ce n'est pas tout.

Si je devais résumer ma fic, je dirais qu'elle est découpable en trois temps : jour, nuit, jour. Du coup, cela prend tout son sens… Enfin, je trouve (trop fière de son titre…)

La happy end, c'est parce que je suis une nunuche ! Et si Yama retrouve la mémoire si facilement, c'est parce que je ne veux pas refaire _Un Long dimanche de fiançailles_.

J'ai dans l'idée de faire une suite avec la rééducation de Goku mais je ne sais pas si ça ferait pas un peu trop. Donc je vais vous laisser la parole à ce niveau là. Si vous aimeriez avoir une suite, manifestez-vous, please !

De plus, j'ai trouvé deux petites blagues à faire avec cette fic, mais si je ne met pas de suite un peu moins angst (ce serait à priori plutôt axé sur la douceur), je ne peux pas les dire, parce qu'il faut dédramatiser un peu pour que ce soit drôle (c'est de l'humour noir, ceci dit…)

EDIT: Après relecture (pour donner une idée, ce texte a été écrit et finalisé avant l'écriture de "Toute une famille"), je trouve que mes persos sont Out Of Character. Désolée pour ceux qui détestent cela. A vrai dire, j'ai très peur de poster cette fiction parce que je devine que je vais me prendre des remarques négatives. Ceci n'est vraiment pas mon genre de prédilection, je promet de faire mieux la prochaine fois (et vive le YamaGoku, c'est pas parce que c'est populaire que c'est pas sexy de la mort qui tue !)

Merci d'avoir lu.

A bientôt !

Faustine (seule, ce coup-ci).


End file.
